Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a lateral diffused MOS transistor (LDMOS).
Description of the Related Art
Power semiconductor devices are widely used in electrical circuits, and laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductors (LDMOS) are commonly used in high-voltage integrated circuits. Laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductors can provide high breakdown voltage, and can be integrated with VLSI devices. Furthermore, bipolar-CMOS-LDMOS, which can be applied with high voltage, is well-developed. With the trends of saving electricity and high speed, a semiconductor device with low on-resistance, which can be applied with high voltage, is required.